Sick Love
by MyName'sNobody
Summary: Draco is forced to confront someone from his past. Will he reach his happy ever after? Alternative Universe. Slightly sexual content and foul language.


SICK LOVE

It was all dark. Draco didn't know how he got there and he didn't know where "there" was. His head hurt and he could taste the blood on his lips. The last thing he remembered was getting out of the pub when the streets were already deserted. And something in a dark alley giving him the creeps.

He tried to stand up but he felt too dizzy, so he just sat there and waited till his head stopped spinning. His eyes started to adjust to the darkness but all he could see were the four walls of an empty room.

When he could finally stand properly, he tried to walk but managed only a few steps before falling. Something on his ankle held him back, a chain. He followed it with his eyes and saw it attached to a metal ring on the wall.

Too many thoughts were in his mind. Had he just been kidnapped? What could he do now? Was there any chance for someone to hear him if he screamed? Was he going to die?

The first thing to do was getting the chain off. He pulled it hard a couple of times but it obviously held. This wouldn't do, he had to find something that could help him.

He didn't have the time to think about another way to escape because suddenly the lights turned on. A tall, skinny man entered the room and looked at him like could read his mind.

Draco looked back at him, trying to be imposing but failing miserably. He was paralyzed with fear and he was sure this stranger could see it. "Who are you?" he asked the creepy man.

"It's none of your business", was the annoyed answer of the man. Then he threw Draco something he was holding in his hands. Clothes. That's when the boy realized that he was wearing nothing but his underwear. "Try these on, they should fit you. Someone is waiting for you."

Draco slowly took the clothes and examined them. A light sweater, a dark blue pair of jeans and black converse that strangely fit him perfectly. And there was something else that fell from the bundle of clothes and hit the floor loudly. A key which he used to free himself from the chain. Then put them on, all the while thinking of this man that wanted to see him. Who could he be? What did he want from him? But he was too scared to ask the questions aloud.

He was led to a room on the other side of the hallway . It was very similar to the other, but there was an open window that lightened the room. There was a man staring outside the window who looked lost in his thoughts, with a light breeze that ruffled his dark hair, but as soon as they entered the room he turned around to greet the guest. "Welcome, Draco", he said and his green eyes lighted up at the sight of the other. "It's been a while".

Jake.

He couldn't believe his eyes. He hadn't seen him for six months and now here he was, greeting him as if nothing had happened. " What the fuck is wrong with you?! Why the hell did you kidnap me?!" he yelled at the other man.

"I missed you", Jake simply said. "I know you missed me too", he added then.

"You're a fucking psychopath! We're over, why can't you accept it? Move on.", Draco snapped. "Six months ago I told you I didn't want to have anything to do with you, so why am I here right now?", he asked, both confused and angry.

"You cheated on me so you needed to be punished. I wanted to hurt you, you deserved it because you broke my heart and I wanted to rip yours out of your body. But I love you. I love you too much and I couldn't do this to you. Say you love me and we can start it all over again, we can be happy together. Please, say it!", Jake shouted with the tears streaming down his cheeks.

Draco was more than confused now. "When did I cheat? We broke up, did you forget it?"

"You started dating Oliver. How could you do this to me? You don't care at all about my feelings, you're a bad person, Draco. But that won't change what I feel for you. I love you. And I forgive you. Everybody deserves a second chance.", the other man replied.

Draco ran a hand through his blond hair nervously. Was he joking? He couldn't be serious, he couldn't be that crazy. But he knew about his private life. "How do you know about Oliver? Were you stalking me?", he asked, but he already knew the answer. And the thought of someone spying him scared him.

"I didn't do anything wrong. You're mine, remember? I do have the right to know where you are and who you are with. You belong to me. I love you and you love me too. Don't you remember all the times that I made you scream my name? That I made you tremble with pleasure beneath me?"

"Stop it! Stop living in the past! Things are different now!", Draco interrupted him.

But as if Jake hadn't ever heard him he kept talking. "I caressed you and you kept begging me for more, we were perfect when I moved inside of you. You were always so tight and so ready for me!

Don't you feel anything? I can see your body already responding to me, how did you survive this six months? Did you touch yourself while imagining it was me, that it was my hand stroking you, pinching your nipples, stretching your twitching hole? Don't you crave my touch? Aren't you already hard for me? I am."

And while saying this he kept walking closer and closer to the blond.

Jake stopped when there were only a few inches between them. They stared each other intensely; for a moment Draco felt like he was back to the time when they were together and the proximity of his boyfriend had the power to calm him, to make him feel loved and desired just before their lips connected.

But now, the unexpected touch on his cock wasn't loving and caring at all and took him back to reality. He panicked at the realization that the man in front of him wanted to ruin his life and take advantage of him. He tried to step back but the grip on his crotch tightened in warning and the scared boy stopped immediately only to hit him in the face with his fist. Jake stumbled back and fell down, surprised at the strength of his ex-lover.

"Don't touch me! Try it again and I swear I'll kill you! The good boy that you knew doesn't exist anymore.", Draco, now angered and breathing hard, screamed at the other.

Jake laughed and applauded, then stopped abruptly. The picture of craziness. "Congratulation. You seem to have grown some balls. You think you can win, don't you? But this is my game." He said, then he called his creepy henchmen, who entered the room dragging behind him a brown haired boy with big hazel eyes, around the same age as Draco whose heart stopped beating when he recognized him. "Oliver", he whispered.

"As you can see, you can't win. It's still me who has the power", Jake said, pulling out of his waistband a gun and drawing it on Oliver.

"Jake, please. He has nothing to do with this. Let him go!", Draco begged.

"I was wrong, you're still the same weak, pathetic loser you were six months ago. You're whining instead of doing something.".

"Yes, I'm weak, but I'll do anything you want if you let him go. Please!", the blond said, starting to approach the other uncertainly.

"Don't take another step or I'll kill your precious boyfriend!", Jake warned him, but the other kept walking toward him.

"I'll do anything, anything you want", he said while reaching a hand to his cheek. "I know what you want", he continued, then kissed him passionately.

Jake was so lost in his happiness over finally reaching his goal that he temporarily forgot everything around him. But the sudden lack of the gun in his right hand brought his attention back to his surroundings. And there he was, his loved Draco, with a weapon pointed at his chest.

"Hey, don't you know that children shouldn't play the big men? They could hurt themselves.", the older man said chuckling, making fun of him, seeming not at all scared of the situation.

"Drop the gun!", another voice came from behind the blond boy, who slowly turned around to face a scene he'd never have wanted to see. The man who was holding Oliver had pulled another gun on the boy. Draco was too scared to disregard the command so he put the gun on the floor.

Jake quickly picked it up, lowering for a moment his façade of calm and self-control. When the weapon was once again in his hands, Draco had nothing else to defend himself or his boyfriend with. He'd got nothing to lose, so he tried one last time to convince his kidnapper to spare their lives.

"Jake, I knew you. I know you're a good person so please, let us leave. You don't have to do this. You'll find someone who will love you, you'll find your soul mate. But it's not me. Even after everything you did to me I don't hate you because I know that there's still something good in you. But you have a problem and you need help. Let's forget about this whole story and move on.".

Jake was really mad when he shouted "I'm not crazy. I'm going to kill him and you're going to love me. We'll stay together. Forever. And I really mean it because you're all I want. I don't want someone else.". Then he shot.

He shot to a spot into the wall really close to where Oliver was. "The next one will be to his head. I just wanted the pleasure to see him scared to death.", Jake said, then laughed and loaded the gun again pointing it at his target.

"Stop!" Draco yelled. " This has to end. If you have to kill someone, then kill me. Kill me and let him go. Because if you kill the man I love, how can you expect me to love you? I don't love you, Jake. I don't know how I could have thought I loved you when we were together. I guess I hadn't known the real you.". Draco talked slowly, as if he was talking to a kid. Even if he was probably going to die he wanted at least hurt the other as much as he could. "I've never loved you and I'll never love you. Never". This bitter words echoed into the room. The dead silence that followed was full of tension.

Then Jake spoke. This time his voice sounded a lot less confident. "You don't love me?". He sounded confused, like a person who comes to an unexpected realization. The anger had disappeared. He looked sad. Hopeless.

"You don't want me". His voice was shaky now. It almost seemed like he was going to burst into tears.

What happened later was too quick for Draco to realize. He heard a shot. Jake was on the floor with a bleeding wound on his stomach. He killed himself.

Oliver didn't have to struggle to free himself from the grip of the man because he let him go without hesitation and ran out of the room, probably afraid of the consequences of his actions. The brown haired boy ran towards his boyfriend who hugged him tight as if he was the only thing keeping him standing. "Everything's alright. It's over" They repeated to each other.

At a certain point they heard a moan. Draco reached Jake's body. He was alive.

"Oliver, call for an ambulance! Quick!", he urged.

In the meantime he took off his shirt which he used to tampon the wound. "You're going to be alright. The ambulance is coming. Hold out!", he said firmly to the injured man on the floor.

After a few minutes they started to hear the sirens. Jake was safe.

ONE WEEK LATER

Draco was afraid to open his eyes, afraid to face nothing but darkness. One week had passed since that bad day, and he still had nightmares.

But then he felt a weight on his chest. He ran a hand throw his boyfriend's hair, softly, so that the sleeping boy didn't wake up. Finally he opened his eyes. He was in his bed, in his room. The feeble light coming from the window allowed him to see enough to feel safe.

He took a deep breath and he got up, trying not to wake Oliver up. He went to the kitchen and started to prepare breakfast when two strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind. He froze up but relaxed when he heard the sleepy "Good morning" of his boyfriend to his ear, followed by a soft kiss on his cheek.

He turned around to face the boy, just a few inches taller than him. Looking up to the other he noticed concern in his eyes.

"Did you have another nightmare?", Oliver asked, worried.

"No.", he answered too quickly.

"You're lying. I'll tell you the same thing you told me that night, when everything was over. Jake will be arrested when he'll get out of the hospital. There's nothing to be worried about. As long as we'll be together nothing bad will happen to us, I promise".

"I love you.", Draco said.

"I love you too.", Oliver replied, and kissed him sweetly. Then he hugged his boyfriend and Draco felt all his fears magically disappear. Everything was going to be alright.

- THE END -

Hi! This is our (mine and my friend's) first attempt to write a story. We are Italian so forgive us for mistakes. Hope you liked it! Bye

P.S. Thanks to Laura!


End file.
